Blancos Dos
Pre-Coalition War Period In the time before the War of the Coalition, the nation of Blancos Dos existed under the name Blancreckt. The nation of Blancreckt and its ruler, KingRich, fought numerous wars valiantly and honorably in the name of the New Polar Order. The nation faced many hard times and would eventually fall in the midst of the Coalition War. History of the Former Nation of Blancreckt A New Sovereign Nation Blancreckt was formed on April 28, 2007, when KingRich took command of the local government and declared himself ruler of his new nation. Local tribal leaders attempted to remove him from his seat, but KingRich had the total support of the military and kept the local population under tight control. KingRich decided that it was in the best interests of his country to join a great alliance to ensure his survival in the harsh and unforgiving cyberverse. KingRich and the nation of Blancreckt joined the New Polar Order the next day. After a few short weeks of building his nation towards greatness, KingRich called upon the citizens of Blancreckt to rise up in arms against the NpO's former allies, the alliance of CIN (Commonwealth of International Nations). Successful in battle and exacting absolute victory against his enemies, KingRich was hailed as a great warrior king and strategist. After the CIN War, also known as the Polar War of Succession, Blancreckt entered a period of peace and prosperity. This peace was to be short lived, however, and KingRich found himself and his nation again preparing for war. A Nation in Conflict The FAN-WUT War Since the beginning of the war, Blancreckt has fought bravely for its alliance. The final after-action reports have not been issued as the war is still ongoing; however, Blancreckt has seen many victories as well as one serious defeat, throwing the nation into the depths of anarchy. Blancreckt has since recovered, but the scars of war continue to run deeper. Peace was declared on August 16, 2007 by order of the New Polar Order. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/FAN-WUT_War The UnJust War The Unjust War or Great War IV On September 9, 2007, the NpO declared war on Genmay for actions against an NpO Protectorate, Brotherhood of The Storm. Multiple treaty breakdowns followed, including the Drinking Buddies Pact, the World Unity Treaty, as well as a split of the Initative as a whole. September 19-21 saw the end of the Unjust Path, the dissolution of \m/ as an alliance, and the surrender of numerous UJP alliances. The nation of Blancreckt was involved in 5 wars during the conflict. FAN - One Vision War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/FAN-1V_War Seeing only limited action due to the simultaneous and numerous attacks, Blancreckt destroyed its one and only enemy, taking them to zero infrastructure. BLEU-NADC War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/BLEU-NADC_War Blancreckt fought strong and decimated its' enemies. Surrender terms were offered by the NpO and BLEU to the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, successfully ending the conflict. On April 17, 2008; several nations of NADC were found to be in non-compliance with the surrender terms and limited strikes were re-authorized to bring the NADC into compliance. The Freebootin Pirate Insurgency Upon request of the CIS (Confederacy of Imperial States), the New Polar Order and the nation of Blancreckt were once again drawn into battle. KingRich led his army to the front against his FPI adversaries and was victorious in sending the enemy nation into Anarchy, and later, total surrender. Later in the war, the armies of Blancreckt stormed the borders of the nation of Waldo, led by former FPI Triumvir / former \m/ Triumvir, Jason8. This conflict is currently being fought. ---- The Great Patriotic War II (Coalition War) A Day of Tragedy On August 14, 2008, three nations, members of the FOK Alliance, attacked the nation of Blancreckt in a before-unseen show of force. Within hours, Blancreckt and its' citizens were in a state of Anarchy. Rioters stormed the capital city, demanding that their leader KingRich organize and deploy forces to counter the threat. Upon counter-attacking the enemy invaders, KingRich realized that he would need additional support from his Polar bretheren. The leader also released a statement to the nation: ' :Ladies and Gentlemen of Polaris,' :On August 13-14, 2008, Polar nations and military installations were savagely and brutally attacked by the imperialistic :forces of The Continuum and its' allies. Current damage estimates show 200+ nations of Polaris in a state of Anarchy, :with many member nations facing three attacking nations at once. :As the Monarch and Supreme Commander of the nation of Blancreckt, I have directed the mobilization of all Reserve Forces :along with National Guard and Auxilliary soldiers. Civilian factories and other essential production facilities have been :converted to military tank and aircraft production. With the unfortunate circumstance of war at our borders, also brings :economic boom and we will prosper in that aspect as a result. :However, citizens of Blancreckt and Polaris collectively, make no mistake. We will not waver in our resolve. There comes :a time when every citizen, from the man who barely makes enough money to support his family by collecting garbage, to the :bankers, lawyers, and stock-brokers who live comfortably in their mansions, must take up arms and defend what they feel is :the righteous and just cause. They must fight it TO THE DEATH. The only other acceptable outcome of course is Victory. :Victory will not be an easy gain. We will face certain destruction. We will face ridicule from those who wish to bring :us harm and see us slip quietly into the night. We also will face our attackers head on, and show them that there will be :no easy battle, and that we will stand strong through the night. At daybreak, we will rule the day. :We will also be respectful. There is nothing to gain or prosper from causing deep scars that will mar us forever. We :will fight the good fight, and nothing less. :We will also remember the day which will live in infamy, the day that "Hell froze over", July 4, 2008. The Emperor of the :New Pacific Order, in the early hours of the morning, declared that "Ordinance of Order" had been dissolved. Many saw the :actions taken by TrotskysRevenge as the Beginning of the End. If this turns out to be true, then SO BE IT! We will fight :until there is nothing left, not a single bit of infrastructure, not a fighter jet or tank, nor a single soldier. We will :face death in the most honorable way and will never quiver or shake in fear. :Finally, and I must say this, if there is anyone who will not carry our banner to their grave, then leave now. No hard :feelings will be harbored by me personally, just go and don't come back. Polaris is in its Darkest Hour, and we solely :decide what happens when the clock strikes twelve... :Godspeed to all Polar nations and her allies! :Hail the New Polar Order! :Hail to Emperor AlmightyGrub! The Darkest Hour Polar and Blancreckt Forces fought bravely with determination and courage. After pouring every last man into the fray, resources had been completely exhausted. There was nothing left to do but standby and watch enemy tanks roll down the streets of the Capital. Remaining citizens peered through their windows and prayed that they would not be executed. Death squads roamed the streets and back alleys, enforcing a nighttime curfew against the locals. It was certain that Blancreckt would fall completely. KingRich and his personal security detail strategically relocated to a neighboring country, planning a counter-offensive to take place in a few weeks. However, he returned to find only a handful of elderly people and children whose lives had been spared. At 05:34, on September 8, 2008, the New Polar Order surrendered to the its' attackers, effectively ending the War of the Coalition. Memorial to Fallen Soldiers A veteran looks upon the names of those who made the ultimate sacrifice. 98,081 Attacking + 62,679 Defending = 160,760 Casualties Reformation and Reconstruction The remains of Blancreckt were in ruins. Weeks of anarchy had taken their toll and reduced the entire nation to a crumbling wasteland. It is unknown the exact date where Blancreckt ceased to exist, however, such information was unavailable as the Department of Records and Statistics was destroyed by rioters and enemy forces. Under the direction of their former leader, KingRich, the remaining population decided that it was time to move forward and rebuild their once great nation. On September 28, 2008, the sovereign nation of Blancos Dos was established. The Reconstruction Era The new nation of Blancos Dos faced a great undertaking in building infrastructure systems and technological development. Due to restraints on foreign aid as per terms of the surrender of the New Polar Order, progress was slow and relied heavily on high taxation of the population and tight-fisted control of all government departments. More will be added as reports of reconstruction efforts are received from the outer-lying areas of the country. Goals of the Monarchy Early in the evening of September 28, 2008, the nation's absolute ruler and divine monarch, KingRich, gave a speech on the stairs to his newly constructed palace. He spoke to the masses, outlining his new plans and reiterating his position on numerous foreign and domestic issues. His speech was dual-purpose, partly to discuss his vision, and secondly to motivate and inspire his followers. The following is an excerpt from the four hour long oratory: "...while we have seen the lowest of the low, we have been through the depths of despair and grief, we will move forward on the path of the Righteous! We have fallen from the mountain top; and now we must again begin the slow climb towards the summit..." There will be several other talking points that will be detailed at a later date. Military of Blancos Dos (For a complete history, see Blancos Dos Marine Corps) Organization Statement Be it resolved, this 28th Day of September, in the year of our Lord 2008, that the military of Blancos Dos is established, and shall hereby be known as the Blancos Dos Marine Corps (BDMC}. The combined mission of the BDMC is to protect the nation's sovereign borders, to defend and counter any international acts of aggression, and to support alliance military operations as required. Structure The BDMC will consist of the following elements: Ground Combat Element (GCE) *'Infantry -' In coordination with other various GCE units, the function of infantry soldiers is to engage in small arms combat with enemy troops, and to conducts raids and demolition missions against enemy territory. A separate force of soldiers will be permanently garrisoned within the sovereign borders of Blancos Dos, to provide security and maintain good order and discipline amongst the populace. This force is hereby known as the National Guard. *'Armor -' Armored tank divisions will support Infantry units as a part of the Ground Combat Element. One division of armored units (approx. 100 tanks) will maintain and perform border security functions as well as contribute to the mission of the National Guard. Air Combat Element (ACE) The Air Combat Element will consist of two divisions of aircraft. Fighter jets and long-range bomber aircraft will make up the Fighter Division and Bomber Division, respectively. Total combination of fighter jets and bombers between the two divisions will be at a minimum numbered at fifty (50), with a ratio of fighter to bombers in concurrence with Allied military policy. Supporting documentation regarding current military policy is in coordination with and under direction of the New Polar Order Minister of Peace. Fighter Division: The Fighter Division (code-named TOPGUN) will serve a dual-purpose in its operations. The first mission of TOPGUN (defensive role) will be to defend the skies of Blancos Dos against enemy air forces. The secondary (offensive role) mission of TOPGUN is to support the Bomber Division in execution of its defined missions. TOPGUN forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. At any given time, TOPGUN will consist of units of the following type (current numbers classified): *Yakovlev Yak-9 *P-51 Mustang *F-86 Sabre *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 *F-100 Super Sabre *F-35 Lightning II *F-15 Eagle *Su-30 MKI *F-22 Raptor Bomber Division: The Bomber Division (code-named STRANGELOVE) will perform bombing missions upon enemy territory, either as a standalone force or in conjunction with TOPGUN forces. STRANGELOVE forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. At any given time, STRANGELOVE will consist of units of the following type (current numbers classified): *Bristol Blenheim *B-25 Mitchell *B-17G Flying Fortress *B-52 Stratofortress *B-2 Spirit *B-1B Lancer *Tupolev Tu-160 Naval Combat Element (NCE) The mission of the NCE is to engage in sea-to-sea naval attacks, create blockades, and provide battle support for aircraft attacks, regular ground battle attacks, cruise missile attacks, and nuclear missile attacks. Abilities, limitations, and vulnerabilities are classified and not available for public view. Naval units will be designated as follows: '' *Corvettes *Landing Ships *Battleships *Cruisers *Frigates *Destroyers *Submarines *Aircraft Carriers Ground Support Element (GSE) The Ground Support Element has two main functions and is only activated during times of war. The primary function of the GSE is to control and direct fire support of strategic missiles at enemy targets. Strategic Missiles are divided into two (2) classifications: *'Cruise Missiles -''' Destroys enemy infrastructure, tanks, and technology. Performance measured by technology level. *'Nuclear Weapons -' Research and previous deployment of nuclear weapons has yielded similar results. Nuclear weapons destroy all enemy soldiers, a percentage of cruise missiles, tanks, infrastructure, technology, land, and a quarter of all aircraft. Usage of nuclear weapons must be authorized by direction of the Emperor and/or Minister of Peace of the New Polar Order. The secondary function of the GSE is to provide communications, supply operations, food and water, clean hygiene facilities, as well as other general logistical support as directed by military command. Special Operations